venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Connecting the VenturianTale Lore
To start this off, please edit this page if you find any inaccuracies or if new lore gets added. The VenturianTale lore is a convoluted thing. At least when you're trying to connect everything and arrange it in chronological order. Some have already done it, but it tends to quickly become outdated as things are added or retconned. There's some youtube videos on the lore already, but I've been unable to find them again, and so cannot provide a link. Nonetheless, credit to those videos and their creators, for that's where I got the chronology from. The starting point of the lore is A Minecraft Tale. 2 legendary beings, Jordan/Venturian and Cierra/ImmortalKyodai, appear in the world, in a place where hot and cold converge. At this stage, the world is yet very hostile, with the undead and other vile creatures roaming freely in the night, and some being able to persist in daylight. These two were the first to reach a closely human state. They wander about in their world, building many structures, among them a great wooden manor (Birchwood, which was ironically made of spruce) and a mountain fortress carved into the stone (Ventopia). They also attempt to protect the earliest form of civilized beings: the Squidarians. The Squidarians are some sort of proto-humans. They seem to be greatly hampered as far as concerns defending themselves, so they are a very fragile species. They were referred to as Squidarians due to their elongated noses and heads. After many misadvantures, including an attack by mechanical beings from the future (daleks and cybermen) upon the fortress of Ventopia, as well as slaying the Ender Dragon after traveling to the End (with the aid of 2 heroes who would return later on), our heroes, Jordan and Cierra, are capable of developing space-age technology. They fly into the moon and stay there, living among the Moonarians, an offshoot of the Squidarians who also managed to flee to the moon. The world continued as usual without them, and time unfolded as it should. Similar heroes arrived, this time Isaac/HomelessGoomba and Bethany/Bethanyfrye. Their arrival coincided with the return of the previous heroes, Jordan and Cierra. Thus ushered Another Minecraft Tale. Our heroes' first action was to build their shelter: a rickety wooden hut amid the snow, which they dubbed Betgooimven, which would later grow to be a larger home somewhat belike Birchwood. Isaac dug an open-top quarry while attempting to find ore, and named the resulting chasm Isengard (sometimes said as "Isaacgard").Jordan built a minor structure out of stone nearby, which wasn't named. They met with many allies and enemies along the way. The Great Powers of the Old Tales (Lake Chickens, Tree Pigs, Mountain Cows, Red Flowers and Yellow Flowers) persisted here, and as usual, the heroes were aligned with the Yellow Flowers (or at least Jordan was). Some of their new friends were Michael Cane Sugar Cane, Jordan's friend and sworn follower, The Mushroom, whom Jordan sheltered in his Dwarven Home (a somewhat minor structure), and Bob the Boat. Eventually, while on a journey to the fabled City of Gold, Jordan (who dubbed himself "Professor Blocks") knighted his companions. He dubbed Isaac Sir Squire Cookie Dough, Cierra was dubbed Lady of the Scrabble Table, and Bethany was dubbed as Lady Wizard Axle. He also renamed himself to Mr. Brick. In their travels, they both unleashed and (somewhat) halted the Silverfish Swarm, built a glass home on top of lava, and died a lot in the process. They seem to have the power to come BACK FROM THE DEEEEAD!!! Which would imply that the Acachalla Family is somehow related to them. Eventually, they found the City of Udder, a large mountain which was home to the Mountain Cows of the South East West. However, the cows had been driven out by the Tree Pigs. Here, they discovered the Demon Pads, who had completely exterminated and replaced the Lily Pads during the Lily Pad War. They lie in wait, amassing for the final war of their Era. They built a house and a new Isengard on the mountaintop. Around the area they met Steevw the Mushroom, who quickly got lost. Around this time, Jordan reveals his history in Cosmic Highschool and finds Steevw and his entire family reunion again. They returned to Betgooimmven and built a Nether Portal, also burning their house in a freak combat accident. Upon activating the portal and entering it, they explore and Jordan finds Steevw amid the red stones. Isaac then detonated explosives near the portal and messed it up, trapping both of them in the Nether. They made it out and Jordan got a horse after burning down a house in another freak combat accident. They relocated to a mountain area and started building new, grander structures. Notably, Isaac built a tree farm library thing which was subsequently detonated. Around this time Jordan identifies Isaac as Maxwell Acachalla. There's two possibilities here. Either I messed up catastrophically and this actually comes in further down the timeline, or Jordan has the capacity to see into the future. The latter can at least be slightly backed up, as one could argue that Jordan (the Minecraft Adventurer) is the same entity within the heads of the Main Tale Heroes. This Jordan shows his foresight evidently in An Oblivion Tale, where he repeatedly says he saw the future whenever Asylum "dies". He may be a high-class paranormal entity of some sort, but that's beside the point. They didn't do much after that, other than loitering around doing random activities. Eventually, however, the other three disappeared and only Jordan remained. He left the area and traveled to different shores, eventually appearing in a temperate forest in the land of Opji. Thus began A Mini Minecraft Tale. Our hero built a humble house upon a mountainside, met Bob and Boblique (his pets and friends), discovered the White Flowers, and found the Wise Mushroom Sage who told him of a Tree Pig army inbound from the East, among many other things. He also fathered a shovel son, whom he named Crisp. While exploring the outside searching for food, he discovered the Forest of Darkness, where he reencountered Michael Cane Sugar Cane. While exploring, he died and lost both of them after falling off a short hill. Other things happened, such as him getting lost, and dying to a storm, and even acquiring a lightsaber (a piece of technology that appears to be omnipresent in each era). Eventually his adventure abruptly came to an end (i.e. the game broke and he was unable to fix it). Somewhere around this time, Cierra, the Lady of the Scrabble Table, began her own Awkward Minecraft Tale, joined occasionally by her mother and siblings. Alas, they had their own endeavors to take, and could not loiter for very long. Little is known for now about her adventures (i.e. the series is still ongoing). An Elders Scrolls Tale The before mentioned Squidarians eventually evolved into many different races such as Redguard, Nords, Imperials and many different types of Elves. Many other races emerged such as Kajiits, Aragonians. Most of everything lost its blocky shape. This world was radically different from the one that "A Minecraft Tale" took place in, and its inhabitants called it Nirn. An Elder Scrolls Tale starts with a young Redguard and aspiring pirate named Asylum Weaver. For whatever reason (likely piracy, as previously established) he was imprisoned in Cyrodiil, the capital province of the Tamrielic Empire. He personally met emperor Uriel Septim as he and his personal guards attempted to flee the Imperial City through a secret passage leading through Asylum's cell. The emperor would later die in that passage, but not before entrusting Asylum with finding his hidden heir and giving him the Amulet of Kings. Asylum Weaver's adventure involved, among other things, becoming friends with an orc warrior named Sari, as well as a conflictive pair of twins, Mimi and Lena. These followers would repeatedly infight on different occasions (usually involving Lena attacking Sari). His attention was also drawn to a certain woman in the Imperial City (whom, unbeknownst to him, was married), and would go on to fight in the Arena and become champion, initially to earn her favor, and later merely for the thrill of combat or for monetary gain. He quickly developed an obsession over grapes and nirnroots. He would also attempt to collect hourglasses. At one point, he apparently became a Time Lord, granting him access to the TARDIS, a sort of vehicle capable of traveling through space and time which is disguised as a police box from Britain. He repeatedly died and was regenerated at his TARDIS, which mostly just resulted in him having different hairsyles. Eventually he found Uriel's heir, Martin Septim, during a daedric siege on the city of (don't remember). He would also break the aforementioned siege by disabling the Oblivion Gate that gave the daedra passage, saving the city (or what remained, at least). He went on to disable several other gates, so as to earn the support of the local lords, that they may provide men for a final assault on an Oblivion Gate in Bruma, which if not closed, would have granted passage to a massive siege engine and the accompanying bulk of the invading force. He eventually gained an adoring fan through his exploits in the arena. He was a bosmer named Cecil (Cecile?). Eventually, however, the daedra, under the direct command of daedric prince Mehrunes Dagon, would assault the Imperial City from within. During this assault, Cecile would rush into an Oblivion Gate, nevermore to be seen by another soul in Tamriel. With the power of the god Akatosh, granted via the Amulet of Kings and Martin's dragon blood, Martin sacrificed himself to defeat Mehrunes Dagon, halting the invasion and putting an end to the Oblivion Crisis, and thus, the 3rd Era as well. Asylum Weaver would then enter the Shivering Isles, domain of daedric prince of madness, Sheogorath. Asylum would later defeat the daedric prince of order, Jyggalag (who was also Sheogorath) and become Sheogorath himself. Later on, perhaps through his use of the Tardis or through daedric hijinks involving madness, he would wind up in the Second Era, during an event known as the Planemeld. He was captured by daedric prince Molag Bal, and imprisoned in Coldharbour, which he would later escape. He adventured with a friend he met there. A nord named Sigrid. They would adventure together and engage in several hijinks, including a horse party which Sigrid was unable to see. However, Asylum would become separated from Sigrid an launched perhaps into a different timeline or entirely different dimension from Nirn called Vym. Apparently, he took over the mind of someone else who had a striking resemblance to him, as he appeared "in media res" without any awareness to what was going on (being confused to mentions of his family in a dream and to fleeing slavery in another land). He would later be caught on the ship him and a close friend (whom he techincally didn't know until then) were fleeing to the land of Enderal on. They'd snuck in, and the captain, not taking kindly to this, killed Asylum's friend and threw them both into the ocean, tied together. Asylum apparently survived this ordeal (though it is later hinted that he died in the ocean and the adventure was a dying dream). He would later encounter 2 apothecarii, a younger man and an older man, who would later get arrow'd in the throat and asploded, respectively, by bandits. This is also where he'd discover his new condition, Arcane Fever. After this a man named Jespar finds him and asks him to investigate something called the Red Madness.While adventuring Asylum fights bandits and wild mages, eventually making it to Riverville where becomes obsessed with Tome 12. After finding the info they needed Asylum and Jespar travel to Ark where they meet with a mage who tells them to find another member of his group, Lishari Peghast, in Alt Rashengrad.When Asylum finds her helps her defeat mercenaries that were sent to attack her and destroy the magic stones she found.After he does this she does something to help his arcane fever but nearly kills him the process. After that he returns to the temple in Arc where the mage from before asks him to meet up with Tealor Arantheal and some others to take a test to become Keepers of the First Sigil.The others takeing the test are Calia Sakaresh (nicknamed Cali by Jordan) and a man who is the last of his bloodline.On the way to the place the test is to take place they encounter a man chopping up a body and Asylum sees the Red Madness in person for the first time.The man is then killed by one of the other Novices. When they arrive at the site of the test Tealor tells Asylum and the others that the Lightborn (the gods of Vym) have been dead for two years, which freaks them out and they take the test anyway by taking a special potion. This somehow transports Asylum into an otherworldly prison full of ghosts.His cell mate is a man named Aixon.After going through the prison trying to escape he opens the exit only to be teleported back to his cell.Asylum then attacks Aixon and it turns Aixon was part of Asylums mind and he needed to attack him to escape.Asylum thinks he wakes up and sees Jespar but when he goes to talk to him Jespar starts acting weirdly.Then most of the important people throughout Asylums journey through Enderal, including Tealor and Calia appear and also act strangly only to turn into red specters off some kind and for Asylum to wake after they tell that they cause a cycle that causes the world to end every who-knows-how-many-years. After this Asylum wakes up for real and discusses this with Tealor, who makes him and Calia into Keepers.After this Asylum goes with Calia to help Lishari again in an old ruin where she was attacked by Bandits.After solving a puzzle involving bells to get to where the bandits are, Aslylum and Calia fall down a hole that the puzzle opened.Asylum survives and fights the bandits but Calia isn't anywhere to be found until much deeper in the cave where she saves Asylum from a bandit named KatekyoHitmanReborn by killing him with a special attack.They then go deeper into the cave and find the machine Lishari's team was looking for.When Asylum picks up peices of it he hears strange voices.He gives the pieces to Calia and they go to take then to Lishari and to tell her about the rest of it.He gives Lishari a parchment he found near the machine and she reads it saying the machine the found is actually a prototype for something called "The Beacon". (Unfinished, continue with the story of Asylum and then Vahl)Category:Fanfiction